This FDA 510k approved evaluation of the Abbot Imx homocyst(e)ine assay was performed on human plasma or serum which represented fresh surplus samples remaining after routine analyses of frozen samples remaining from previous analyses. This study was comprised of five parts including familiarization, precision, analytical sensitivity, dilution recovery and clinical specimen testing (normal population and comparative assay testing). FUNDING Abbott Labs PUBLICATIONS None